With an ever increasing data traffic in data transmission networks such as the Internet, efficient and reliable data transmission is highly desirable for handling and communicating a large amount of data. To date, different data transmission methods have their own advantages and limitations. For example, some data transmission methods may be faster in speed whilst some other data transmission methods may be less susceptible to data transmission loss.
Choosing which method to use in the right instances would be helpful in establishing an efficient communication transmission network. This, in turn, may improve the efficiency of data transmission in the network and hence provides additional flexibility and enhanced cost-effectiveness to the data transmission system.